Love comes as a Surprise to Everyone
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Superboy knew Kagome was his from first moment he met her. While he is trying his love to her. Clark Megan and Dick try to stop it from happening.
1. Meeting

This was a random thought that I had , so I hope you enjoy, and tell me if you want me to continue. I don't own anything. The main pairing is Superboy/Kagome.

**JAPANESE**

Little Backround story on Kagome: She was adopted by Touga Taisho when she was five, because he wanted a daughter, and her miko powers. When she was seven she meet Robin and the two became instant friends. Her older brother are of course Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. No one knows when Kagome was actually born so they celebrate the day she was adopted. Also Sesshomaru is a super hero named Demon and he is an actual demon. Last very important Kagoem has a brother/sister relationship with Kaldur and Robin, but Robin thinks he's in love with her.

In Mt. Justice

Kid Flash was walking to the kitchen to get a snack he was passing Robin's room when he heard "**Would you like to go on a date with me? How was your day? Mine was just fine. I love you. Will you marry me?"** Flash was confused. 'Is Robin speaking Japanese.' FLash decided to sneak into Robin's room and harass him for a bit.

Kid started to open the door just to sneak a peak into said room. 'Can't see him.' he sighed then opened the door wide enough so he could slip into the room.

With Robin in his room

Robin was listening to japanese translators on his computer, he was going to Japn to visit his best friend, also the person he loves, Kagome. Robin still hadn't noticed the intruder entering in his room until. "Ahhh" he was grabbed from behind. His first instinct was to throw said on his back off, then he heard

"Why are you teaching yourself Japanese?" Robin reconized the voice as his friend Kid Flash. He tried to ignore him and go back to his japanese lessons, but Kid won't let him "Is it for Kagome because she's the love of your life, who lives in Japan, and has issues speaking English." he said teasingly.

"What no, I just want to know Japanese." Robin said blushing

"Oh really, then why do you have the phrases 'I Love You' and 'Will You Marry Me.' translated from English to Japanese?" Kid asked

"Well well well IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WHY!" Robin said

"Robin's in love with Kagome!" Kid sang

"SHUT UP!"

"Robin's in looooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeee with Kagome" Kid started to run to the kitchen repeating it. Robin followed after him trying to get him to shut up. Kid got to the kitchen in five seconds, he stopped to rest on the counter and started laughing like a madman. Megan, Conner, and Kaldur just stared at him weirdly.

"Umm Flash what are you laughing at?" Megan asked

"You didn't just hear yelling about Robin being in love " he didn't finish because Robin tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up!" Robin said holding the struggling Kid Flash

"Just admit it dude. Say it with me I love Ow" Robin had smashed his head against the floor. Batman and Superman decided to come into the kitchen and stopped at what they saw. The two heros pulled the sidekicks apart, Batman holding Robin and Superman holding Kid Flash.

"Okay. What was that about?" Batman asked with a very stern voice

"Robin was throwing a little hissy fit because I was talking about his crush on.." Kid didn't get to finish because a boot hit him in the dong. "Owwwww"

"Shut up it's not anyone's buisness who I like." Robin said trying to wiggle out of Batman's hold.

"Okay so you two are fighting over nothing then." Superman said.

"I agree with you it's nothing. Now both of you stop fighting over retarded things we have something to say before we head for Japan." Batman said. "For starters Superboy, you have to stay by Robin at all times. Megan you're fine. Kid Flash don't bother Sesshomaru. Robin and Kaldur you fine as well. Any questions?" Batman raised her hand. "Yes Megan."

"When are we leaving?" she asked

"In 2 hours. I will warn you now when we get to Japan it will be 1 o clock in the morning so if Kagome is asleep, you have to have Sesshomaru's permission to wake her up. I really hope you guys remember what happened last time." Batman said

_Flashback_

_ "HEY KAGOME WAKE UP!" Kid Flash yelled jumping on Kagome's huge circular bed. Kagome immediatley woke up and punch Kid right in the jaw toward her balcony wall _(In Kagome's room there is a wall made of glass that shows the backyard/ training grounds. Also her room is the size of two houses put together. Yeah she has a huge room.)___he went smashing through and landed on the balcony in great pain. He was never going to do that again and to make matters worse,Kagome went back sleep like nothing even happened. They even asked her the next day and she didn't remember anything._

End of Flashback

"Yeah I learned my lesson the first time, and can you let me go." Kid Flash said. Superman just dropped him, turned, and walked out of the room.

"Alright get your things ready. Robin help Conner pack." Batman said.

In Conner's Room

"Who is this Kagome?" Conner asked

"Kagome is our friend she's a sidekick like us, but she has a rare power. She has the ability to purify demons, because in Japan the still have bad demons. She also can walk on walls,water, control earth, fly, can heal people eith her powers, has amazing combat skills, a pretty face, lovely deep sapphire eyes, a smile that could out shine the sun, black hair that's darker that the night that has a tint of blue, and lucious red, full..." Robin didn't get to finish because Conner interrupted.

"Ummmmmm you stopped mentioning her powers and you started to mention how beautyful she is to you." he pointed out

"Oh well ummm ignore the things I said about her beauty, and please don't tell anyone about what I said. Well looks like you're all packed I'm going to talk to Aqualad about something. Bye" and with that the Ronbin left Conner's room.

1 Hour and 45 minutes later in Japan

"**Sesshomaru I can you beleive in about 15 minute's I'll see my friensds,you'll see your boyfriends Batman and Superman." **Kagome said

"Hmmm" Sesshomaru said from behind his desk

"**Fine be a that way once you get Batman and Superman all to yourself you'll be a hundreds times happier" **Then Kagome dodged his posion whip. Kagome was laughing, she heard the alarm for a bad guy in the city. **"Aw come on this couldn't wait another day or time. Huh, I'm going."** Kagome ran out of the room to get changed.

When she came out of her room she was wearing a outfit similar to Cheshire except black, has both sleves that were as long as the kimino, and she wore an eye mask like Robin's. She ran outside and ran to where sensed the danger was coming from. She ran a fast as she could wich was very fast, she could** almost **run faster than The Flash. She arrived at a park that used to be popular, there were black cars that were on fire, men and women were unconscious, and standing in the middle of it all was Cheshire.

Cheshire turned around to face Kagome "What took you so long I was begining to think this little attack was in vain."

"I was waiting for some thing important." she answered

"But I could have sworn that the great Miko would have appeared before I did all this damage. Tsk Tsk. I'm dissapponited, oh well that doesn't mean we can't have nice time." she said,tossing a smoke bomb at Miko, the fight was on.

In the Young Justice Ship 

"Hey look down there, there's smoke, should we check it out?" Kid Flash asked

"I don't know, Sesshomaru never sent out a message to us saying that he needed help, or that there was danger. I'm going to contact him now." Batman said. He started to type something into the ship's computer, a holograpic head of Sesshomaru appered in front of Batman.

"Yes, Is there something you wanted." Sesshomaru said

"Yes there is something I wanted is there any criminals attacking right now?" Batman asked

"Why, yes there is a woman named Cheshire, but she attacks often. As I speak she and Kagome are fighting." Sesshomaru said with no emotion

"Sesshomaru, why aren't you helping her?" Batman asked

"Because I trained her well enough to handle this on her own, and I have trust in her." Sesshomaru said "If she needs help then I'll help her."

"Why aren't you there monitering her?" Batman asked

"Because she doesn't need it. You can help if you want to, but I advise against it." Sesshomaru said then the hologram vanished.

"Okay, Kagome is fighting, Sesshomaru's gave permission to help, let's help" Superman said

"Superman I know you think Kagome is your daughter, and I get you want to protect her, but you can't..." Batman turned around and Superman was gone "Huh Aqualad and Superboy follow after him." the sidekicks followed after him. Aqualad made a water bridge so they couold get off the ship.

Kagome and Cheshire now fighting at on bridge 

Kagome dodged another kick to face. She was about to punch Cheshire, but she caught it and flipped her over the edge of the bridge. Kagome put her left hand and both feet on the wall. She waited til she stopped, stood straight up on the wall, and reached for a thin long kunai that was in her left sleeve.

"Hmmm I wonder where she is? She normally pops back up by now" Cheshire looked over the edge of the bridge to see where Miko went, but quickly had to bind backwards to avoid getting her head cut off. She took a few steps as Kagome landed in front of her with a kunai in her hands. "That was mean"

"Bitch!" Miko lunged at her knife poited at Cheshire's throat.

She barley dodged the attack and got a really bad cut on her left shoulder. Cheshire jumped away holding her bleednig shoulder. Kagome was starting another attack half way to her, Miko heard behind her. "Miko get down!" reconizing the voice Kagome tripped herself on purpose. When she was half way down to the ground a hammer made of water went over her head and hit Cheshire in the chest knocking the air out of her.

"Nice to see you again." Kaldur said helping Kagome up

"Same here" Miko said, then turned to Superboy "I haven't meet you yet who are you?" she extended her hand to him.

"Hm" Superboy said smacked her hand away

"Okay" Kagome said "Aqualad we should get her to the police" pointing to Cheshire"

"Yeah we should. I'll go contact Batman about that and don't worry she'll be out for a few hours." Aqualad walked away to contact leaving Miko and Superboy.

Superboy turned to Kagome and just looked at her. 'Why does Superman want to protect her she's not related to him.'

"Umm why are you looking at me?" Miko asked

Superman walked in front of her,looked down at her but, still didn't say anything.

"Okay." Kagome tried to walk around him but, he moved in front of her. "Can you please move"

"No" Superboy said

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you going anywhere"

"Why?"

"Hn" he started to glare at her

"..."

"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure"

"What is your past with Superman?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"sigh I'm his clone and he hates me. I was wondering why he hates me and loves you."

"He was the first person I ever communicated with after I was adopted other that my brothers and dad."

"Your adopted?"

"Yes, I never knew my parents can you move now." she said not like talking about being adopted

"Can you be my friend?"

"Huh"

"Can you be my friend? There's something about you that I enjoy being around me."

"Okay I'll be your friend." Miko said

"Miko!" both teens looked up to see Superman.

When Superman landed he walked over to Kagome and started to check for injuries. "Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered

"Oh Superboy I didn't know you were here. I'm goging to contact Batman." Superman said uncomfortable about being near Superboy

"Aqualad is on it." Kagome said

"Oh" Superman said "What's new with you Superboy"

"I made a new friend." he said

"Really who?" Superman asked

"Miko"

"Wha"

"Yeah I like the feeling I get around her I can't describe it but, I like it." Superboy

Superman gasped he knew what Superboy was talking about. 'He couldn't have...found a...a...a...a...a..mate.' Kyptons(sp?) were the definiation of 'Love at first sight'' 'How come he had to get from me? I'll explain that to him later. Just Great.'

Kaldur came back from where ever he was "Batman said he would come get her soon but someone has to stay with her."

"I'll stay" Kagome said

"No you've been fighting her for a while and you need rest. Also your friends want to see you very badly, shouldn't keep them waiting. Besides I can handle her if she wakes up." Superman said

"I'll stay with Superman" Aqualad said

"Okay" Kagome said she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Superman said. Kagome stopped and turned to him giving her attention.

"Can I come with you?" Superboy asked

"Sure." she answered. Superboy walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"So how do you normally get back to your home?" Superboy asked. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "What are you.." he didn't finish because he noticed that they weren't touching the ground.

"Hold on." Kagome said as she flew higher.

'Wow this is amazing' Superboy thought 'Now I know what it's like to fly. I feel so free' he looked at Miko who was beside him, the moon was reflecting of her already pale skin 'She looks so beautiful. There's that feeling again.' he thought feeling his heart skip a beat.

"There's my home" Kagome said pointing to a huge house. She started to fly toward the ground. When they landed Kagome was tackled by Wally and Dick.

"Kagome we missed you" they both exclaimed

"Come on guys get off you're heavy" Kagome said trying to push them off.

"No! We haven't seen you in two years." Wally said

"Yep we have to squeez in two years of hugs in." Dick said

"Guys get off so I can change out of this" Kagome said

"Never!" they both shouted.

Superboy getting jealous at the scene snatched Wally and Dick off of Kagome 'How dare they not only touch but lay on top of my property'

"Hey what gives Supey?" Superboy waited till Kagome had walked into the house to drop them on the ground.

"Listen to me and listen well because I will not repeat myself. Stay away from Kagome she's mine." he said

"Wait..wait a second Supey does she know she's your's?" Dick asked

"No, but I will make my claim known to her. Also everyone that evercomes near her he said turning and walking toward the door. When he was standing in the doorway he turned around to look at the stunned boys. "If you try to come inbetween you will not like the consequences. Do you understand" he paused when they nodded their heads "Now if you excuse me I'm going to join my mate in bed."

Dick's legs gave out benenth him 'Why? I loved and have known her longer. I will not let that ass have her. That's a promise' then he punched the ground

In the bush

Megan's eyes were filled pure rage at what she just heard 'Superboy's suposse to be mine not that bitch's. This is a vow I will have Superboy and that bitch will die on way or another.' she promised herself

Wow I hope you like this pleases review, subscribe, or favorite. 

**Important: Next chapter Kagome will wakes up to a surprise. Artemis will obtain a new best friend. Megan and Robin have a heated talk their crushes. Lastly a few people will get their ass kicked.**

**Important 2: Their will be Megan bashing cause I don't like her.**


	2. A Day on the Town part 1

**Chapter 2 Overview**- _The young heroes learn about Kagome's job Conner has a little conversation and as promised someone's ass is getting kicked. Enjoy and if you don't like this then why are you reading this? _

Chapter Two Part One:

In Kagome's Bedroom

Kagome had just walked up to her room. She changed from her hero outfit into black corset and matching half see through panties. Then she climbed into her bed and fell into a quick slumber completely unaware of the clone that joined her eagarly in her bed

**Kagome's Dream/ Flashback**

_A little girl that looked about four was running through an alley clutching in her hands was a bag she stole from a butcher. She didn't know what it was or cared she hadn't eaten in two days._

_The girl looked over her shoulder the pissed butcher was chasing her with his cleaver held up high over head, every now and then he would throw a string of curses at her._

_"__**Get back you fucking little bitch. I don't care if you're a child I'm going to beat the living hell out of you**__." he yelled throwing the cleaver at her. It snagged her shoulder making a large diagonal cut down. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground losing her food._

_The butcher quick grabbed the girl around her neck and lifted her off the ground. She started to struggle for air but was in vain. Then suddenly she was tossed to the ground. She took the oppurtunity to try and run but failed due to the dizziness she felt._

_"__**Are you alright little one**__?" a deep voice asked her from behind scared she tried to run agian but failed. " __**It's alright little on I'm not here to hurt you**__."_

_"__**I don't beleive you**__" she said reaching for the shuriken that was in her pocket._

_**"Little one if I was going to hurt you don't you think I would have by now and do you think I would have saved you from that brute?"**__ asked the man pointing to the badly beat up butcher. "__**What is your name little one?"**__ he asked_

_"__**You first."**__ she said_

_"__**Oh you're a smart girl. I am Inu no Taisho and you little one?"**_

_**"Kagome"**_

_**"No last name?"**_

_**"I don't have one"**__ she replied angerly but it was still cute._

_"__**Do you have any parents?"**__ he asked looking around him for anymore people but finding none_

_**"I don't know."**__ she said sadly_

_"__**Well how about I become your parent?" **__he said offering his hand_

_**"Okay."**__ she said taking his hand_

**End of Dream/Flashback**

Kagome soon woke up confused about that sudden memory. '**Why did I dream of that' **she asked herself turning over. She was getting comfortable she then felt shifting behind her. **'What the hell?'**

She rolled over to see a sleeping Conner. **'Okay this is weird.' **She started to scoot away slowly but every time she did he scooted closer to her. Soon she reached the edge of the bed. **'Alright on three run to Sessho-aniki's room. 1..2..3 NOW!'**

Kagome got up and ran to Sesshomaru's office leaving a confused and groggy Conner.

When she got to his office door she banged it very loudly "**Sesshomaru Sesshomaru open up!"** she continued to bang on the door until a pissed Sesshomaru opened it.

"**What?**" he asked

"**IwenttobedandwhenIwokeuptheboyfromyesterdaywasasle epbesideme."** she said very fast but Sesshomaru knew what she meant.

"**And?"** he asked

"**Don't you find that a little weird?"** she asked

"**I would have if Clark hadn't told me earlier."** he said

"**Told you what?"**

**"You'll find out soon enough but until then get dressed I promised Bruce I'd show everyone around the town. Do you have anything you need to do for Jakotsu?"** he asked.

"**I have a fitting for shoot on Thursday."**

**"That's good just make sure Clark doesn't notice you're gone."** he put his head on the door.

"**You still didn't tell him yet?"**

"**You know how he takes news. The boy you met yesterday is his clone and Clark avoids him like the plague."**

**"That asshole."** Sesshomaru punched her in the stomach. "Hey" she said lightly rubbing her sore spot

"**Don't call my mate an ass no matter how true. You should get back soon Kryptonians get anxious when thier mate is away for too long."** he said closing the door in her face.

"**Wait what**" she stood there for another second before walking to room.

In Kagome's room

Conner was sitting on Kagome's bed anxious 'Where is she?' he thought looking around her room again. 'I lost my mate' he collapsed on the bed whimpering lightly. His head snapped up when he saw her walking in. He shot up from the bed and tackled her to the ground purring in delight.

"Where have you been?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was talking to my brother." she said awkwardly nuzzled her neck.

Some Time Later

Kagome was getting dressed with her closet. The door was closed to keep a certain clone out. Ever since she got back he wouldn't let her out of arms reach. The only reason got in here without him was because she flipped him over and ran in here.

"Mate open the door now." he commanded pounding on the door

She ignored him as she walked further into her closet to get her clothes for the day.

Outside the door

Conner was glaring at the door "I won't repeat myself open the door now." he then grabbed the door knob and attempted to pull it off.

"That's not going to work all the doors are reinforced with the strongest material even Superman can't break." she said through the door.

Conner growled and used more force "That's not going to work. I should know." the clone turned to see the person he hated the most.

"What do you want" he snapped

"I just came to talk to you" Clark said sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed. "Come sit" Conner sat beside him. "I wanted to talk about what you are going through, it's called 'The Mating Call'. It's when a krypton meets their mate they go through stages of mating. The stage you are in is 'Stating Your Claim' this is when you let everyone know who you are mating. The next stage is 'Discovery' this is when you find out what your mates pleasurable weaknesses are. The final stage is 'Mating' and I don't believe I have to tell you what happens there." when he was done there was an uncomfortable silence. "Well" he said "I should be going" he then left.

Time Skip

The Young Justice except Superboy, Superman, Batman, and Demon were waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase wearing their civilian clothes for Miko and Superboy. They both came down after a few minutes later. Conner in his normal clothes and Kagome was wearing a strapless black and white lolita dress and ankle boots.

I'm sorry this took so long and hopefully I'll have part 2 out soon. Until then favorite, review and subscribe or all of them.


	3. AN Really Important

Hello my faithful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I never intended to be gone this long. School took a lot out of me. I was really stressed and had major writer's block. It's over now but the sad thing is I don't know where to pick up with my stories. That being said I will post this note on the stories I will continuing without a doubt. What I want you to do is pm or just put in the review section your ideas that you want to be in the story or where you want it to go as a whole. I'll accept anything that will get my creative juices flowing. Again I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise it won't be almost a full year until I update something. So thank you for your continued support, I love you guys.


End file.
